criminal de corazones
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura y ciel se salvan desde pequeños y como va el tiempo se enamoran
1. Chapter 1

Criminal de corazones

Hola este es nuevo, estaba yo leyendo uno sobre sakura y ciel y se me ocurrió hacer que se enamoren como niños y se casen como adultos que tal los personajes de naruto y kuroshitsuji no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Capítulo 1 la tragedia de ambos

*en Inglaterra*

Una familia vivía muy feliz en el país de Inglaterra continente Europa, Vivian en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, pero los ataques a la corona empezaron y la reina nombraba sus seguidores que se infiltraban en los bajos mundos para matar a los narcotraficante los llamaban "perros guardianes de la reina "y porque será que nombro a esta familia y esta secta, es porque esta familia tiene que ver e con esto escondiéndose bajo el título de conde que se le otorgó al jefe de la familia phantomhave, que su nombre era vincet phantomhave, su esposa rachel phantomhave y su pequeño hijo ciel phantomhave de seis años de edad.

Era la época más feliz del pequeño ciel ya que sus padres eran de los más cariñosos un que él no sabía a qué se dedicaba su padre solo que era el conde phantomhave, era una noche nubosa y con mucha niebla fue cuando la mansión fue atacada por un enemigo desconocido, matando a los progenitores y secuestrando al pobre niño llevándolo lejos.

En la aldea de konoha vivían en paz en un clan donde vivía una familia en paz y feliz con el señor taro haruno, su esposa claris haruno y su pequeña hija sakura haruno de cinco años de edad, ellos tenían un poder especial ya que provenían de una dependencia de la raza vampírica y más la pequeña sakura que era la más poderosa de todo el clan ya que a sus dos años de edad le salieron sus colmillos.

Era una noche como cualquiera la luna estaba en su punto y sakura venia de entrenar en el campo privado del clan pero se le hacía raro ya que no se oía ni siquiera un solo ruido, ella entro despacio asía su casa y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con sus padres en el sofá, ella les hablaba y les hablaba pero no contestaban hasta que se acercó y movió el hombro de su madre cuando el todo el barrio se oyó el aterrador grito de sakura la cabeza de su madre había sido separada de su cuerpo y su padre estaba en las misma condiciones, en sus manos resbalaba la sangre y en su pequeña carita gotas de la sangre salpicada resbalaba, salió de su casa corriendo y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos todo el clan estaba en las misma condiciones.

Un extraño le puso una vara en los ojos y le mostro como mataron a toda su familia, ella por la impresión lloro más, se desmayó y el sujeto que estaba ahí la recogió y se la llevo a un lugar desconocido.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2 conociendonos

Capitulo 2 "conociéndonos"

Era un lugar frio, solitario, lúgubre y totalmente oscuro solo había dos fotos que alumbraban dos sillas vacías separadas por un metro de distancia, hasta que llegaron unas personas con un pequeño niño amarrado con una cuerda con sus manos asía tras, una capucha negra en la cabeza y su ropa era de noble aunque estaba rota por algunas partes y manchada de sangre por otras.

Lo sentaron y le quitaron la capucha revelando un cabello verde, con destellos grises, unos ojos azules pero profundos como un místico bosque pero aun así se reflejaba el miedo en ellos, una piel blanca de porcelana con algunos rasguños la adornaban, su nombre era ciel phantomhave.

Ciel- pero ¿Quiénes son, yo no los conozco?

¿?-jefe que hacemos con el

¿?- déjalo en la silla y mejor traime a la niñita

Secuas 1- si jefe

En eso de una puerta del otro lado de la habitación salió una niñita en las misma condiciones que ciel solo que su ropa era diferente como si fuera de batalla, la sentaron y le quitaron la capucha, la niña tenía el cabello rosa hasta los hombros enmarañado y con manchas carmesí, abrió los ojos y eran de un jade precioso los que alumbraban su carita, de una piel blanca como la nieve y aunque tenía esas jemas en los ojos su mirada no era como la de ciel asustada, sino todo lo contrario era retadora.

Secuas 2- verdad jefe que es bonita

¿?- claro que a su corta edad sea muy hermosa ya quiero saber cómo será cuando crezca- con su mano toco la mejilla de sakura

Sakura- suéltame asqueroso insecto

¿?- además respondona, serás un buen elemento

Sakura- ¡púdrete!

Ciel no comprendía que estaban en mera situación y ella todavía podía pelear a pesar de que la podían matar.

¿?- encierren a ambos en la misma celda y de les la misma ración a cada uno, ¡entendieron!

Secuas 1,2- si jefe

Ambos secuaces tomaron a ciel y a sakura de los brazos, los bajaron a un tipo sótano, abrieron una reja y los soltaron de las manos y los aventaron ambos cayeron muy juntos pero sakura se paró de inmediato y corrió para salir pero era imposible ya que la reja ya estaba cerrada.

Sakura- ¡maldita sea!

Sakura se voltio y vio al pequeño niño que parecía de la misma edad, ella se acercó a él, el niño parecía asustado por como reacciono ella y por el lugar donde se encontraban, así que no lo quiso asustar más y le comenzó hablar

Sakura- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ciel- soy ciel phantomhave

Sakura- yo soy sakura haruno- estrechando sus manos pero cuando lo hicieron ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica y las llamadas maripositas en el estómago-porque te tienen aquí

Ciel- paso una tragedia en mi mansión, la quemaron y mataron a mis padres, yo trate de escapar pero me capturaron, y a ti

Sakura- me paso casi exactamente como a ti, yo soy de un clan poderoso y mataron a mis padres

Ciel- entonces si eres poderosa porque no sales de aquí

Sakura- porque los barrotes son de plata y a mí me queman las manos

Ciel-ahhhhhh, entonces si esto es un secuestro estaremos mucho tiempo aquí

Sakura- eso parece

Y sakura y ciel cada vez hablaban más se contaban de dónde venían, tenían tanta confianza entre ellos que sakura le confeso a ciel que ella no era humana sino que provenía de una raza vampírica.

Ambos se protegían mutuamente aunque a los dos le daban de latigazos, en la celda con lo que comían y dormían sakura tenía el suficiente chakra para curarlos a ambos, aunque ellos no sabían lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos dos y solo se puede decir que serán más que amigos, un día los sacaron para sus acostumbrados latigazos pero envés de eso era para otra cosa, cuando vieron que era una habitación más grande y elegante, también había una plancha en medio con unas personas encapuchadas de blanco, tomaron a sakura de los brazos y con fuerza y arrastre la pusieron en la plancha le quitaron la blusa dejando su espalda descubierta y un sujeto con un sello de metal a fuego ardiente se lo coloco alado de la cintura marcándola y asiendo que sakura gritara de dolor.

Ciel trataba de detenerlos a como diera lugar, los empujaba y gritaba - ¡NO DEJENLA EN PAZ, NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA!

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De tanto gritar ciel no se dio cuenta que a el también le pusieron el sello aunque trato de no gritar pero si asía muecas de dolor su vista estaba enfocada en el cuerpo de sakura que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo, pero él también se desmayó por el dolor tan intenso que sentía.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capítulo 3 "la invocación del demonio y el regreso a casa"**


	3. Chapter 3 la invocación del demonio y el

Capítulo 3 "la invocación del demonio y el regreso a casa"

Durante ese periodo de tiempo de que ciel estaba inconsciente, en su mente repetía palabras que el anteriormente había visto en un libro que dejo en su escritorio su padre y de repente en el sueño de ciel caían plumas de color negro, ciel estaba acostado con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

¿?- me invocaste

Ciel- si

¿?- sabes que después de esto ya no podrás entrar a las puertas del cielo

Ciel- ¡cállate! Si te invoca es porque no creo que exista dios, dame el contrato para que lo firme y me protejas a mí y a mi compañera/amiga

¿?- muy bien- el ojo de ciel empezó a sangrar y a dolerle, mientras el sujeto se le hacia el contrato en la mano derecha

Ciel- tu nombre será Sebastián michaelis y serás el mayordomo de la familia phantomhave

Sebastián- hai

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paso el tiempo en el mundo real y la pequeña niña de ojos jades iba despertando de su sueño, agitada porque ella no sabía dónde estaba ciel, desde que se desmayó.

Sakura- ¡CIEL! ¿Dónde estás?

Ciel- tranquila sakura, estoy aquí- sakura abrazo a ciel se había preocupado mucho pero se alegró de verlo y abrazarlo y que por supuesto estaba vivo pero se dio cuenta que ciel era más frio pero con ella demostraba ternura en sus palabras

Sakura- ciel ¿Qué pasa, porque tu mirada cambio?- y en cuanto sakura dijo eso ciel abrió su ojo izquierdo mostrándole a sakura el contrato que hizo con Sebastián- pero porque lo hiciste, te condenaste

Ciel- sabes porque, porque ya no toleraba que te pegaran, que te mascaran, que te asían sufrir de la peor manera- abrazando a sakura y susurrándole al oído –me importas sakura, más de la que parece, eres en la única que confió, y te protegeré

Sakura- para mí también eres muy importante para mí, siempre te protegeré de todo y quien es el

Ciel- su nombre es Sebastián michaelis y nos ayudara y cumplirá cada capricho que ambos tengamos

Sakura- si está bien

Ciel- oye pero estas bien, te duele algo

Sakura- solo en la espalda pero si puedo caminar- ciel acomodo los brazos de sakura alrededor de su cuello con sus brazos tomo a sakura para hacerle un apoyo para que se puede parar y no le duela mucho la espalda, mientras eso pasaba Sebastián tenía una sonrisa de media porque que el vio a su nuevo amo estar tan cariñoso con la niña que estaba a su lado, cuando él lo conoció frio y sin sentimientos dos almas por el contrato de uno.

Ciel- vámonos Sebastián

Sebastián- si quiere que vallamos a su mansión

Ciel- si

Cuando salieron del lugar donde los retenían estaba una carreta con detalles en oro y de color azul, Sebastián abrió la puerta y ciel ayudo a sakura a subir junto con Sebastián la toco de la cintura y ciel miro a Sebastián con una cara de pocos amigos, sakura ya habría entrado a la carreta y ciel le dijo a Sebastián en un susurro

Ciel- no te atrevas a tocarla, y tampoco la mires así

Sebastián- ¿Cómo?

Ciel- con esa mirada de pervertido, ella ya tiene dueño

Sebastián- está bien mi amo, se hará lo que usted diga- ciel entro al carruaje y Sebastián de cochero los condujo hasta la antigua mansión phantomhave que estaba destruida, cuando llegaron Sebastián abrió la puerta y ciel no quería salir porque recordaban lo terrible que paso, sakura le tomo la mano

Sakura- esto lo vamos a enfrentar juntos

Ciel- gracias

Ciel bajo del carruaje y ayudo nuevamente a sakura, cuando ciel voltea a ver su casa se quedó impactado pero recobro la confianza porque sabía que sakura estaba a su lado y que nunca se iría

Ciel- quiere que la reconstruyas y tare sirvientes, voy a recuperar el título que me quitaron

Sakura- ¿el de conde?

Ciel- si- pero como vivirás conmigo serás condesa

Sakura- eso es estupendo son ninja y condesa, y tu mi mejor amigo, claro y Sebastián cuidándonos

La mansión ya estaba reconstruida y hasta tenia accesorios y cosas para el uso de ambos niños claro que con sus respectivas diferencias, Sebastián sugirió un baño ambos niños para quitarse la mugre y curar sus heridas ya que se podían infectar.

Cuando sakura entro a bañarse Sebastián le pidió que si la podía bañar claro que ella acepto pero que cuando entre a la tina le pidió a Sebastián que si podía salir mientras ella se desnudaba y entraba al agua caliente claro que cubría más arriba de sus pechos y que tenía burbujas así que no se veía sus partes íntimas, Sebastián entro, le lavo sus heridas y lavo su pelo, cuando acabo Sebastián volvió a salir para que su ama se pudiera vestir con su pijama, sakura salió del baño así su habitación, después de ella entro Sebastián y le pidió a sakura que si le permitía cepillar su cabellera por lo cual sakura dio un si definitivo, Sebastián tomo el cepillo junto con el cabello y lo empezó a peinar hasta que quedo lisito y suavecito.

Sebastián salió de la habitación de sakura y fue asía el baño del joven amo para ver si el agua estaba perfecta así era, ciel entro se desnudó frente a Sebastián ya que ambos eran hombres no había porque avergonzarse, Sebastián lavo las heridas de ciel pero a diferencia de sakura ciel si se quejaba.

Ciel- que te pasa, déjame, no me toques

Sebastián- lo siento si lastime al joven amo

Ciel- ¿sakura ya está dormida?

Sebastián- no bochan

Ciel- traílla

Sebastián fue por la jovencita que ya iba acostarse en su cama

Toc-toc

Sakura- ¡adelante!

Sebastián- disculpe joven ama la interrumpo

Sakura- para nada

Sebastián- bochan la necesita está en su baño

Sakura- ya voy para allá- y ella bajo de su cama directo asía donde estaba ciel

Toc-toc

Ciel- ¡adelante!

Sakura- me dijo Sebastián que me necesitabas

Ciel en un tono dulce- si podrías curar mis heridas Sebastián es tosco en esto

Sakura- claro- sakura empezó a emanar chakra de su mano de un color verdoso, mientras ciel disfrutaba su tacto terminando esto sakura salió y se fue a su habitación para dormir, ciel se vistió y también fue a su habitación que claro que la pidió enfrente a la de sakura para tenerla cerca mientras pensaba esto se quedó dormido

**Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**El siguiente capítulo será capítulo 4 "los nuevos sirvientes y conociendo nuevos amigos y un familiar"**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 "los nuevos sirvientes y conociendo nuevos amigos y un familiar"

Al día siguiente ya el sol había salido y Sebastián entro a la habitación de ciel, para despertarlo de su sueño, vestirlo y para ir a preparar su desayuno.

Sebastián- joven bochan ya es hora de despertar

Ciel- mmmm ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Sebastián- hay hotcakes con mermelada, pan con leche, pay de limón, y gualles

Ciel- quiero hotcakes y ¿ya despertaste a sakura?

Sebastián- no pero ya la iba a despertad solo que me tome la libertad de despertarlo a usted

Ciel- déjalo yo, la despierto

Sebastián- muy bien, bochan- sonriendo de lado

Ciel- quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro

Sebastián- si bochan y respecto a lo que me dijo anoche que la señorita ya tiene dueño ¿a qué se refería con eso?- con una sonrisa de malicia

Ciel-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- ciel ya estaba vestido- ve acomodar la mesa yo llegare con sakura

Sebastián- hai

Sebastián se fue de la habitación de ciel, y él fue a la habitación de sakura abrió las cortinas, lo cual hizo que sakura hiciera un gemido somnoliento, tomo las sabanas y se cubrió con ellos la cabeza, ciel se sentó en la cama de sakura en la orilla

Ciel- sakura buenos días, ya despierta dormilona-tomando con su mano las sabanas y destapando a sakura

Sakura- ciel, es muy temprano

Ciel- ¡arriba! Despierta- le comenzó hacer cosquillas sakura comenzó a reírse por lo cual ciel se ponía más feliz, sakura agarro de los hombro a ciel y lo voltio quedando el en la cama y sakura sentada arriba de el

Ciel – de acuerdo tú ganas

Sakura- está bien

Sakura y ciel bajaron al comedor pero en cuanto ciel puso un pie en la planta de abajo una señora de pelo rojo, ojos rojos, un vestido largo de color rojo con una cinta en la cintura de color negro, un saco color rojo con una cinta negra, abrazo a ciel y no dejaba de apretarlo y lo estaba ahorcando.

¿?- ciel sobrinito que bueno que te encontré

Ciel- ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?- soy tu tía madame red y él es mi mayordomo greel

Madame ve a sakura y también corre abrazarla

Madame- hay que linda niña esta tan hermosa- abrazándola y frotando su cara contra la mejilla de sakura, y greel fue abrazar a Sebastián pero el rápido se quitó del camino-pero bueno eh de pensar que no haz desayunado vamos a desayunar en familia- todos se sentaron en la mesa- ciel puedo hablar contigo en privado

Ciel-si claro- ciel le hizo una seña a Sebastián para que estuviera al pendiente de la conversación

Madame- ¿Quién es la niña de pelo rosa?

Ciel- su nombre es sakura haruno y es mi mejor amiga

Sebastián- (pensamientos: si claro amiga, vamos bochan usted sabe que no es así, me voy a divertir tanto con el joven amo y la señorita ama)

Madame- y si no es indiscreción donde la conociste

Ciel- en un lujar que no pienso decir

Madame- y también en ese lugar encontraste a Sebastián

Ciel- así es

Madame- ha bueno regresemos al comedor- ya habían regresado y también ya habían terminado de desayunar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

así que madame red y su mayordomo ya se habían retirado de la mansión phantomhave, y ciel se había retirado en su oficina mientras sakura jugaba con los gatos de Sebastián

Sebastian- me mando a llamar bochan

Ciel- si quiero unos sirvientes que sea jardinero, cocinero y sirvienta

Sebastian- en seguida bochan

Ciel- ha y quiero que si a sakura se le ocurre hacer rabietas arregles todo lo que ella destruya-mirando hacia la ventana donde sakura estaba jugando- y quiero que la protejas de todo lo que la pueda dañar y que le cumplas todos sus caprichos, al fin del caso va hacer mi alma la que te llevaran, pero si te llevas mi alma mi último deseo es que sakura esté en un lugar que la cuiden bien, te quedo claro Sebastián

Sebastian- por supuesto que si

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas y cuatro personas entraban a la mansión

Sebastian- esperen aquí bochan y la señorita bajan de inmediato, no rompan nada-en eso iba pasando sakura con un gato negro en brazos

Sakura- hola Sebastián y ¿ellos quiénes son?

Sebastián- ellos son los sirvientes que pidió el joven amo

Sakura- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola soy sakura y ustedes

¿?- yo soy Bardroy el cocinero

¿?- yo soy Finian el jardinero

¿?- yo soy Maylene la sirvienta

Sebastian- y él es Tanaka el administrador

Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . el próximo capitulo es capitulo 5 " ¿ciel tiene una prometida?" . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 " ¿ciel tiene una prometida?". . . . . . .

Sakura- ¡mucho gusto!

Sebastián- y ella es sakura también es su ama

Bardroy /Finian /Maylene /Tanaka- ¡hola!

Sebastián- pasen por aquí por favor los llevare para que bochan los conozca

Ellos siguieron a Sebastián, subiendo por la escalera principal para que la conozcan, claro que después les va a decir que tienen que subir por la escalera de servicios, pasaron muchas habitaciones que ata se perdieron pero afortunadamente Sebastián estaba hay para guiarlos.

Toc- toc

¿?- ¡adelante!

Sebastián- bochan aquí están los nuevos sirvientes de la mansión phantomhave

Ciel- sí, yo soy el jefe de la familia phantomhave, ciel phantomhave

Sebastián- él es Bardroy el cocinero, el Finian el jardinero, ella Maylene la sirvienta y el Tanaka es el administrador, los traje como me pidió que los trajera

Ciel- está bien Sebastián ¿ya los conoce sakura?

Sebastián- sí, cuando llegaban la señorita sakura salió y se los presente así que ya está al tanto de esto

Ciel- está bien, pueden retirarse a sus nuevos puestos (ellos se van y solamente quedan ciel y Sebastián)

Sebastián- mando una carta su tía, dice que va a venir con una jovencita que quiere estar con usted

Ciel- no tengo tiempo para esas niñerías

Sebastián- no tiene tiempo para su familia, pero para la señorita sakura tiene todo el tiempo del mundo

Ciel- deja de cuestionarme, está bien asistiré a la reunión solo para que dejes de molestarme

Sebastián- está bien preparare la recepción, quiere que le avise a la señorita

Ciel- no yo lo hare

Sebastián salió de la oficina de ciel para preparar todo para la recepción, mientras ciel se paraba de su silla y salió de su oficina en busca de sakura, él sabía que a ella le gustaba estar afuera ya sea paseando o viendo el atardecer o jugando con los gatos de Sebastián, así que ya sabía por dónde buscarla cuando la encontró le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él.

Ciel- sakura puedes venir un momento

Sakura- sí que pasa ciel

Ciel- van a venir unos invitados, es la mujer que conociste y una jovencita, los vamos a recibir, esta tarde así que no te vayas a ensuciar mucho

Sakura- me hubieras dicho antes, estoy echa un desastre, me voy a dar una ducha y salgo muy linda te parece

Ciel- si claro que me parece- sonrojándose muy levemente

Paso el rato, y ya todo estaba preparado habían servido para comer caviar, chuleta corte muy fino y con copas de vino tinto, la recepción seria en el comedor principal, ya todo estaba listo, ciel estaba en su habitación vistiéndose con un traje de gala, que consistía en una camisa negra con un chaleco azul rey, pantaloncillos azul rey con holanes negros, su saco azul rey, zapatos azules con calcetas negras, un sombrerito en su cabeza de color azul rey con moño negro y no puede faltar se bastón negro con la calavera de plata, Sebastián toco la puerta entro y aviso que ya estaban los invitados a lo que ciel dijo que en un momento bajaba

Mientras abajo

Madame- ¡hola Sebastián! Qué lindo esta esto ya bajo mi sobrino

Sebastián- en un momento baja my lady

Madame- es que ya quiero presentarle a alguien que de seguro no se acuerda de ella

Sebastián- me temo que no

Y en eso ciel iba bajando cuando su alocada tía le abalanzo sobre él, que casi lo iba a tirar hasta lo cargo abrazándolo más fuerte asiendo que ciel se fuera asfixiando poco a poco y Sebastián se estaba riendo que claro muy a su manera

Madame- y esa chica tan linda que vi la otra vez

Ciel- se está retocando ya no tardara en bajar

Y después que termino de decir eso una chica muy linda iba bajando por las escaleras principales traía luciendo un vestido blanco y de adornos traída rosas que en su tallo se unían con espinas, su corsé estaba igual, traía unos guantes rojos hasta los codos, un collar de brillantes y su cabellos lo traía amarrado en una coleta que dejaba caer sus caireles como si fuera una cascada, un poco de brillo en los labios para resaltar más sus facciones, zapatos de tacón blancos parecía una princesa que al verla ciel se quedó embobado

Madame- estas muy linda, pero vamos a pasar al comedor y hay te presento a la persona que quiero que recuerdes

Todos ya en el comedor

Madame- muy bien pásale querida

Entro una jovencita de cabello dorado atado en dos coletas con un moño rojo, su vestido era rojo con holanes blancos traía un brazalete rojo y un collar rojo pegado al cuello, zapatos rojos, unos ojos verdes pero no tan brillantes como los de sakura y tenía una voz un poco chillona pero era normal porque estaba en su edad

Madame- te presento a Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Midford tu prometida

Ciel- ¿Qué?

Madame- si es ella

Ciel- pero yo no recuerdo

Madame- es por eso que la quería traer

Elizabeth- hay ciel seremos muy felices

Ciel- (pensamientos: y ahora qué hago, como la rechazo sin herir sus sentimientos, porque yo estoy enamorado de otra persona)- mirando a sakura

Sakura- hola yo soy amiga de ciel, que bueno que eres su prometida así ciel ya no se quedara solo y tendrá a una dama como tú a su lado

Ciel- ¿Qué?

Elizabeth- hay tu eres linda, me caes muy bien-corriendo asía donde estaba sakura abrazándola y frotando su mejilla con la de ella

Madame- bueno vamos a comer

Sebastián con ayuda de los nuevos sirvientes trajo y destapo los aperitivos y la comida para que estuviera bien la velada

Sakura y lizzy estaban platicando porque se estaban llevando muy bien, madame convenciendo a Sebastián para que entrenara a su mayordomo greel y ciel pensando en que aria para que pudiera conquistar a la persona que él quiere pero sin herir los sentimientos de lizzy

**Continuara….**

**El próximo capítulo es "capítulo 6 nuevos enemigos en el amor"**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ,besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 nuevos enemigos en el amor**

Sakura y lizzy estaban platicando porque se estaban llevando muy bien, madame convenciendo a Sebastián para que entrenara a su mayordomo geel y ciel pensando en que aria para que pudiera conquistar a la persona que él quiere pero sin herir los sentimientos de lizzy.

Lizzy- ¡enserio! No sabias que eras una guerrera, entonces mi ciel estará muy bien protegido

Sakura- ¡sí! No te preocupes ciel estará bastante protegido y listo para casarse contigo

Lizzy- y de donde se conocen porque conozco a ciel y él es muy cerrado para socializar

Sakura- lo que pasa es que nos conocimos en un lugar y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos nos queremos mucho y nos protegemos uno a otro

Lizzy- eso es magnifico

Por otro lado ciel estaba oyendo parte de la conversación de sakura y Lizzy y si lo viera Sebastián se estuviera mofando en su cara, porque estaba de chismoso y al mismo tiempo celoso porque su preciada niña le dejo a su "prometida" que solo eran amigos y eso no era cierto, bueno ella pensaba eso pero el no y le iba a demostrar que no el problema es que no quería herir a Lizzy y romper relaciones diplomáticas con la familia de Lizzy.

Ciel- ¿pero qué are?- juntando las manos y entrelazando sus dedos pegándolos a sus labios

En la puerta principal toc- toc

Sebastián fue hasta la puerta ya que tuvo casi que convencer a madame red que lo soltara y cuando abrió la puerta, en la entrada estaba el joven conde de la familia trancy y su mayordomo porque al igual que él era un demonio y no dejaba a su presa sola, era alois trancy y clause fausto, los dejo pasar no porque quería, sino porque tenían negocios que arreglar y seguían siendo enemigos a muerte pero a pesar de eso resistían verse.

Sebastián- pasen por aquí por favor, le avisare a bochan – estaban en la habitación principal y en ese momento pasaban platicando sakura y Lizzy, cuando alois vio a sakura se le quería aventar enzima.

Porque lo que impresiono alois fue la exótica cabellera que poseía, las hermosas gemas que poseía por ojos, esa belleza que si piensas que se podría quebrar, pero aun así tenia rasgo de guerrera, impresionante

Alois- preciosa dama, de un despampanante cabello rosa, su nombre quisiera yo saber

Sakura sonrojada- soy sakura haruno

Alois- yo soy el conde alois trancy, a su servicio- haciendo una reverencia- me podría permitir su delicada mano

Sakura parecía un tomate- s-si c-claro- el tomo su mano dándole un pequeño beso en ella asiéndose ver tan galante, lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que ciel estaba en las escaleras y estaba rojo de coraje

Ciel- (pensamientos: como te atreves, eso es una alta traición, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar el camino libre primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver)

Ciel- alois tenemos cosas de que hablar en mi oficina

Alois- claro pero podría esta hermosa señorita acompañarnos

Ciel- será en otra ocasión, ¡sakura!

Sakura- tampoco me grites ciel- mirándolo

Ciel- porque no vas a mostrarle tus técnicas de combate a Lizzy

Sakura- porque no se las muestras tú- diciendo esto en un tono molesto

Ciel- porque yo tengo asuntos que atender

Sakura- yo también con mis nuevos amigos Lizzy y alois

Ciel- porque con el conde tengo que arreglar esos asuntos- ya mostrando indicios de desespero

Sakura- pues arréglalos, nos vemos después alois

Alois- tenga eso por seguro- dándole una sonrisa de galán, el pensó que era la novia de ciel pero le había llegado información que tenía prometida y no era la señorita sakura, pero cuando los vio juntos pudo ver rasgo de molestia y lo comprobó de que a ciel le interesa sakura más que como una amiga, cuando reacciono así

Mientras en el jardín donde habían salido una molesta sakura y una simpática Lizzy, sakura volvió a iniciar la conversación

Sakura- ¡hay cuando se pone en ese plan, no logro soportarlo!

Lizzy- más bien te estaba protegiendo

Sakura- protegiendo ¿de qué?

Lizzy- del conde alois, él es muy guapo y de seguro pensó que te quería para un rato y le salió el amigo protector a ciel

Sakura- pero no tenía porque yo siempre estaré a su lado, pero eso si alois es guapo- y una persona de cuyo cabello rojo salió

Madame- Lizzy ya debemos irnos

Lizzy- ¿pero tía?

Madame- es que nos queda muy lejos el hogar

Lizzy- de acuerdo, adiós sakura espero verte pronto- abrazándola

Sakura- yo igual- recibiendo el abrazo

Lizzy- me puedes despedir de ciel y de Sebastián por que como anda de malas y con sus cosas

Sakura- si está bien yo le digo

Llego el carruaje de madame red y ambos se subieron solo Lizzy atravez de vidrio movió su mano en signo de despedida, sakura entro de nuevo a la casa a jugar con los gatos de Sebastián ya que si se ponía a entrenar podía lastimas a alguien y luego ciel la iba a regañar

**Continuara….. el siguiente capítulo "capitulo 7 conociendo a geel y William" ya lo actualice porque me llegaron muchos mensajes de que les gusto esta pareja y que pusiera la continuación, así que aquí la tienen y tratare de actualizar más seguido o a veces subiré capítulos todos los días y luego me salte algunos días pero tengan por seguro que mañana y el viernes seguiré subiendo los siguientes capítulo, sin más que decir me despido, no sin antes decir que lean mis demás historias y que no he plagiado y esta historia no se puede plagiar besos adios**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 conociendo a geel y William**

Llego el carruaje de madame red y ambos se subieron solo Lizzy atreves de vidrio movió su mano en signo de despedida, sakura entro de nuevo a la casa a jugar con los gatos de Sebastián ya que si se ponía a entrenar podía lastimas a alguien y luego ciel la iba a regañar.

Mientras esto pasaba ciel pensaba como rechazar a Lizzy sin lastimar sus sentimientos y como conquistar a sakura ya que el conde alois había puesto los ojos en ella y cuando él se acercaba a ella se ponía altamente celoso tanto que hasta Sebastián ya lo noto y está jodiendo y tenía esos problemas y parece que sakura no ha notado su interés en ella, mientras pensaba esto su oficina daba a un jardín y se comenzó a oír una voz preciosa, que parecía un ángel que iluminaba su oscuridad.

(Esta canción se llama un ángel llora si quieren buscarla, para poder oírla)

Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se volvió  
ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer  
ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya luz ya no ha perdido su color azul

CORO: las estrellas miran  
la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora...

pasaron ya los años  
ya él se olvidó  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció  
entra a la habitación y en la cama el la vio  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató

ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahhhhhhhh

las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó  
sobre una tumba fría  
el llora su dolor

el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz  
ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
y a luz ya no ha perdido su color azul...

CORO: las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora...  
las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora...

Fue cuando se para de su silla y se asomó por el gran ventanal y vio a sakura cantando jugando con los gatos, y vio que los ojos de sakura cambiaban de color pero de nuevo regreso a su color natural ya que sabía que ella no sacaría su fase vampírica por temor a lastimar a alguien y para acabarla tenía el compromiso de encontrar a ese asesino Jack el Destripador para ponerlo en juicio ante la reina y que page todo sus crímenes y con la canción de sakura se relajó extremada mente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sebastián entro a su oficina con un carrito que traía comida más específico dulces y postres.

Sebastián- sí que le pego duro el amor bochan

Ciel- no sabes cuánto…- parando de hablar- bueno a ti que te importa y a propósito ya investigaste sobre el asesino

Sebastián- si bochan

Ciel- y donde va a tacar para que estemos listos

Sebastián- según los informes en un callejo de la avenida lagos, pegado al edificio del teatro a las once de la noche en punto

Ciel- muy bien prepárate

Sebastián – la señorita sakura nos acompañara

Ciel- aunque le diga que no que es peligroso yo sé que me va a llevar la contraria así que quiero evitar discutir con ella infórmale y que este lista

Sebastián-yes, my lord

Mientras tanto sakura seguía con su canción y a los gatos de Sebastián les gustaba que los mimaran y Sebastián ya había ido con sakura

Sebastián- my lady, mi amo quiere que le informe que se realizará un atraco a los once de la noche en punto y bochan quería que le informara ya que sabe que usted le llevaría la contraria

Sakura- eso es cierto, hay que emoción por fin podre estirarme ya que estoy un poco oxidada

Sebastián – me alegra que se emocione es la única que está feliz ya que el amargado de mi amo siempre tiene caras tan serias

Sakura- hay no te preocupes así siempre ha sido

Sebastián- muy bien entonces me retiro con su permiso- ya se había ido

Sakura- me pregunto si ciel me va a dejar que use mis poderes, porque eso siria genial ya me imagino asiendo puertas de emergencia matando hay que emoción

Ya era noche y sakura se puso su ropa mas cómoda, ciel en cambio iba de incognito ya que si iba con su ropa de siempre lo reconocerían, el llevaba un parche en el ojo de color blanco y Sebastián iba igual que siempre ya estaban en el callejón y eso eraban el momento a de cuando para atacar al asesino cuando una música clásica empezó a sonar y gritos desgarradores se oían esa fue la señal para entrar pero alguien salió de una oscura habitación manchado de sangre y cuando la luz de luna ilumino al sujeto se dieron cuenta de que era el mayordomo de su tía madame red riéndose como maniaco, se quitó el saco y el cabello se le tiño de un rojo carmesí, se quitó los lentes de contacto y sus ojos naturales eran de rojo se puso pestañas también de color rojo, se pintó los labios de un rojo intenso y saco una sierra modificada.

Greel- hola Sebastián-chan y los pequeñines

Ciel- tu qué haces aquí

Greel- ya vez me mandaron hacer un trabajito

Sebastián- no creí que ellos anduvieran por aquí

Sakura- ¿ellos?

Sebastián- shinigamis, dioses de la muerte

Geel- así es y yo un precioso shinigami enamorado de un guerrero demonio eso es tan cool

¿?- pero el no vino solo- no lo podían creer lo que sus ojos veían la tía de ciel estaba hay

Madame- te preguntaras porque estoy aquí

Ciel- no hace falta ahora todas las piezas encajan tu eres Jack el Destripador o no es así tía

Madame- perfecto ciel pero sabes cuál será mi siguiente víctima, así es eres ¡TU!, tu eres el culpable de todo lo que me ha pasado ya que cuando mi hermano y yo conocimos a tu padre yo me enamore de él, yo odiaba mi cabello y el me hizo adorar el rojo, pero no tu madre era la elegida, yo me case con un sujeto que conocí en una fiesta y me embarace pero pasamos por un accidente el murió y yo ya no puedo tener hijos porque me extirparon la matriz, luego después de un tiempo yo iba a su mansión ya que ellos se habían casado y tuvieron un hermoso bebe, que tenía los ojos de ella y el físico y parecido a él, pero cuando llegue la mansión se estaba quemando y tu habías desaparecido, y después apareciste junto a este mayordomo y esta chica, y luego la prostitutas que llegaban a mi consultorio que estaban embarazadas no querían tener a su bebe yo me enojaba y entonces decidí que las que no quisieran ese maravilloso don no merecían vivir.

Mientras esto pasaba geel y Sebastián libraban una batalla

Geel- pero tu chica, no creas no que eres como nosotros yo sé que eres

Sakura- y que soy

Geel- eres una vampira única en tu clase, sabes deberías aliarte a los shinigamis

Sakura- no creme que no me apetece

Geel- que pena serias un buen elemento

Sakura- eso si- sakura dio un zapatazo y un hueco en la tierra se abrió asiendo que el egocéntrico shinigami callera- oye pelirroja ni creas que porque eres la tía de ciel dejare que lo lastimes

Y como madame red no pudo matar a ciel geel la mato a ella enterrándole la guardaña de la muerte asiendo que el disco cinemático dejara ver cómo fue su vida pero aun así la mato quitándole el saco y poniéndoselo ella

Geel- y tu rosadita me las vas a pagar me dejaste en vergüenza delante de mi sebas

Sakura- relájate de un solo golpe te derribe no eres enemigo para mi

Geel- ahora mismo me las pagas- y geel ataco a sakura pero ella hábilmente se las arregló para esquivarlo dio una voltereta para poder atacar por la espalda, la atacaba de una manera desgarradora y sakura iba ganando por otro lado greel ya estaba más que sangrando por todos lados y cuando sakura iba a dar el golpe final alguien la interrumpió.

¿?- lo siento pero no puedo dejar que lo mates

Sakura- porque no

Geel- William

William- porque greel tiene varios delitos que tengo que atender

Sakura- eres demasiado serio para ser amigo de el

William- yo no soy su amigo y yo pensé que la clase vampírica ya estaba exterminada

Sakura- pues no soy la última

William- bueno greel tiene que cumplir con su castigo

Sebastián- oye se te olvida esto

William- maldito demonio

Continuara… ..


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 "el pasado de sakura regresa y los enormes celos de ciel"**

William- ha y una cosa chica espero que tu familia este bien exterminada

Sakura- maldito

William- y aun que eres de otra dimensión yo sé que el asesino vendrá por ti, así que estate lista para morir

Sakura- no te preocupes tengo una tumba lista para ti- y ella se lanzó asía William pero él ya había desaparecido, a sakura se le cambio el color de sus ojos a un color rosa pero brilloso casi fosforescente con muchos rayos de color blanco mezclado con plata y brillaban con intensidad tanto como los de Sebastián.

Mientras esto pasaba ciel que se encontraba en el suelo tosiendo ya que su tía ahora fallecida le había apretado un poco el cuello pero cuando vio a sakura transformarse en su verdadera forma se paró de inmediato corrió asía ella y la abrazo tan fuerte para que ambos sintieran el calor uno del otro.

Ciel- ¡sakura mírame a los ojos! Ya no sigas con la transformación aquí estoy ya nada pasara, recuerdas que siempre estaremos justos y nos protegeremos sin importar que, regresa te necesito- y sorpresiva mente el ojo de sakura volvió a su color natural un jade brillante ella con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de ciel aspirando su aroma, Sebastián se quedó sorprendido por la transformación y el inmenso poder que desprendía sakura y que jamás había visto de esa forma a sakura el sonrió de lado ya que sí que le iba a gustar servir a ese mocoso ya que tendría dos almas muy ricas y poderosas.

Los tres regresaron a casa pero sakura no se separada de ciel ya que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos pero muy bien aferrada a él, todos creían que sus problemas habían acabado por hoy pero el destino sí que era cruel ya que en cuanto se abrió las puerta de la mansión un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules llego corriendo asía sakura quitándose la los brazos de ciel y por supuesto él se enojó.

Alois- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña dama?

Ciel- "mi" ella no es tuya y ya dámela que la voy a dejar a su cuarto

Alois- no es necesario yo lo are

Ciel- lo are yo y tú qué haces aquí pensé que ya te habías ido

Alois- me fui pero al pensar que el podías hacer algo a mi futura esposa me regrese cuanto antes

Ciel- como que futura esposa jajaja pero aunque ese asunto me de tanta risa sakura tiene que descansar la llevare YO a su habitación quieras o no y como esta es mi casa se hace lo que yo ordeno- ciel le quito a sakura de los brazos de alois y la llevo a su habitación como ya se había dicho antes.

En el dueño de sakura

Ella se encontraba en una dimensión donde el cielo estaba pintado de un rojo carmesí y solamente lo que se oía era unos gritos escalofriantes que hasta el mejor guerrero les tendría miedo ella siguió caminando por un sendero hasta que llego a una casa ella entro y lo que vio no le gustó nada era ella de más pequeña y mirando a sus padres como morían sakura no lo resistió y salió corriendo pero ya fuera de la casa ella era espectadora de la masacre a su familia, sakura se tomó el pelo jalándolo serrando los ojos y gritando que parara la escena los gritos cesaron y sakura abrió los ojos ya no había nada pero de todas partes se oía una voz masculina donde le decía que un día iría por ella y que si aceptaba ir con él, la aria la más poderosa amenaza jamás conocida, sakura gritaba con todos sus fuerzas el nombre de ciel para que la salvara de semejante pesadilla pero no daba resultado.

Fuera del sueño de sakura

Ciel oyó los semejantes gritos y corrió como una bala a la habitación de sakura se subió a la cama y la abrazo pero por fin sakura despertó del terrorífico sueño donde se encontraba metida

Sakura- es el ciel, el asesino de mi familia viene por mí

Ciel- no tranquila nada te dañara mientras este aquí te lo prometo- en la mente de sakura se podía oír la voz de su madre cantando la canción de cuna que hacia dormir a sakura cuando ella era pequeña

Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.

Me adoraban con fervor  
como extraños sentir amor  
quien gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial.  
Me adoraban con fervor  
como extraño sentir amor  
quien gozaba al bailar  
un vals inmemorial.  
Lejos fue, tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que ame de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre

Y sakura se volvió a quedar dormida pero esta vez ciel no lo iba a soltar mientras en la puerta estaba alois con un enorme coraje ya que su preciosa joya era abrazada por su rival en el amor y eso no lo iba a permitir pero recordó que tenía un poco de ventaja ya que ciel estaba comprometido y sakura no entonces podía meterse por ahí y hacer que sakura sea de él.

Alois- no importa cuánto luches ciel al final te quitare a sakura

Continuara….


End file.
